The 'I love you' Thing
by thatsformetoknow
Summary: Light is coming home for a visit but why is he chained to that man? After an accidental finding out that he's actually Light's boyfriend, with a little help of a meddling little sister, some confessions are made. Light x L


Sayu had barely been able to sit still all morning; her father had phoned late last night and informed Sayu and her mother that Light would be coming home for a visit.

Light hadn't been home for months now and Sayu could hardly contain her excitement. She and Ligjt had always been close and to have him disappear like this for months on end... She supposed that it was good practice for when he moved out but she didn't want to think about that at all. She didn't like being an only child! She wanted her big brother back.

So when the doorbell rang, Sayu practically flew down the stairs and once she'd opened the door, her arms were thrown around Light and squeezing him tightly.

She listened to him chuckle and put his arms around her too.

'Missed me then?' He asked with a small smile.

Sayu stuck her tongue out. 'Not one bit.'

'Good.' Light retorted and smirked.

Sayu's eyes narrowed playfully, ready to speak again when her eyes fell on another man.

Her father hadn't told them that anyone would be accompanying Light.

'Sayu, this is Ryuzaki, we're working together on the case.'

'Hi there.' Sayu said almost shyly as she gave the other man a small smile.

'It's nice to meet you, Sayu-chan.' Ryuzaki said.

'Why... Why are you both hand cuffed together?' Sayu asked with a frown, noticing the chain that attached the two boys.

'We lost a bet.' Light said with a sheepish smile.

'A bet? It's not like you to gamble, Light.' Sayu said as the three of them went into the living room.

'The fault is mine, I'm at raid, Sayu-chan.' Ryuzaki explained and Sayu's eyes widened as she watched the two of them sit down. Light crossed one leg over the other (as usual) but Ryuzaki... He clambered over the arm of the couch and sat in a crouched position with his legs drawn up to his chest.

'He has to sit like that.' Light explained quickly. 'If he doesn't then it decreases his deductive reasoning by forty percent.'

'Well remembered, Ligth-kun.' Ryuzaki said, the corners of his lips upturning slightly.

Sayu watched in wonderment as the two boys bantere together for a few minutes before her mother came in.

Ryuzaki was... Not someone she would have imagined Light to be friends with, as shallow as it seemed. He was dark and brooding, and he seemed to only speak in monotone, not to mention the way he was sitting.

Sayu didn't like to be shallow, however, and who was she to judge if Ryuzaki turned down their mother's offer for savoury snacks in favour of asking if the Yagami's happened to have any cake?

If he was Light's friend then that was good enough for her.

It wasn't anywhere near dinner time, however (much to Sayu's stomach's disappointment) and so she somewhat guiltily asked Light if he would help her with the written part of her geography project.

He hesitated but agreed and she was soon happily dragging Light up the stairs to her bedroom, and Light in turn involuntarily dragging Ryuzaki up the stairs too.

'You've redecorated, I see.' Light remarked as she pushed him into a sitting position on her bed and turned her laptop on.

'Well, I'm fifteen now, I figured it was time for a change.'

Light frowned. 'Yeah.'

'Something wrong, Light-kun?' Ryuzaki asked, sitting again in the crouching position and biting his thumb.

'No...' He shook his head but a look from Ryuzaki made him sigh. 'My baby sister is fifteen.' Light said almost sulkily, as if he was a child being forced to admit a wrong doing.

'That's sweet.' Ryuzaki replied.

'Well think about me!' Sayu said as her documents loaded. 'My big brother is eighteen! He's practically already moved out and I'm all alone now. I haven't seen you in _months_ Light.' Sayu said sadly.

'I'm sorry, Sayu.' Light replied, looking over at the grand total of ninety-seven swords that she had typed. 'How long is this paper meant to be?'

'Erm... Around two or three pages.' Sayu grinned sheepishly.

'I should have known.' Light said with a shake of his head, a small smile playing at his lips.

'Well anyway, you read through that and I'll go and bring up that cake Mom got for Ryuzaki.' Sayu said cheerfully and dashed out of the room.

It took her a little longer than planned to get the cake, having to cut three slices of it and figure out how to carry three plates without dropping them.

Kicking the door open gently as her hands were occupied, she nearly dropped the plates at the sight she was met with.

Her brother Light, her perfect, unemotional brother Light was _kissing_ Ryuzaki.

The boys jumped apart in surprise as they heard the door open and Light looked worried as he and Sayu made eye contact.

'I have cake.' She said weakly, handing them their plates and she closed the door again and sat down, pushing her laptop away.

'Sayu-' Light started.

'Thatt was unexpected...' She cut him off, looking between the two and their slightly swollen and moist lips.

'I- Erm-' Light stammered, not knowing what to say. 'This is my boyfriend?'

Sayu tilted her head and observed the two of them, a thoughtful frown crossed her face. 'Yes, you do look quite good together.'

'I- what?'

'What?' She shrugged. 'You look happy... With him I mean. You're always so reserved, but you don't seem to be with Ryuzaki.'

'Yes, well...' Light struggled to find adequate words to justify himself to his little sister.

'Light-kun is at a loss for words.' Ryuzaki chuckled. 'This is a first, I must say, how amusing.'

Light glared at him and pursed his lips. 'I didn't intend for you to find out like, well, _that.'_

'Well then you shouldn't have kissed him in my bedroom!' Sayu exclaimed and Light grimaced. 'Do Mom and Dad know?'

'No.'

'Let's go and tell them!' Sayu said happily, attempting to jump off of the bed but Light caught her wrist.

'No, I don't want them to know just yet.'

'Oh I see, is this a new development then?' She eyed them curiously.

Light shook his head. 'It's a little more complicated than that, I'm afraid, can you keep this from them? Please, Sayu?'

'Alright, only because you asked so nicely.' She teased, getting her laptop up again. 'Now, I require the help of my genius brother!' She declared and Ryuzaki laughed a little.

'And his genius boyfriend?' He asked innocently.

'Shut up.' Light glared, jabbing Ryuzaki in the ribs sharply.

'Ouch. That was uncalled for, Light-kun.' Ryuzaki pouted.

Light rolled his eyes and Sayu giggled. 'You should be nicer to your boyfriend, Light.'

'Yes, Light-kun should be nicer to me.' Ryuzaki nodded, watching as Light breathed in deeply to stop himself from snapping in embarrassment.

Light cut a little of his cake off and directed the fork towards Ryuzaki's mouth. He opened wide and ate it, eyes lighting up.

Ryuzaki leaned in and pressed his lips to Light's, despite Light's splutters about his _sister_ he kissed back, and Ryuzakk broke the kiss moments later and after depositing Light's cake slice onto his own plate he handed Light back the empty plate.

Light's lips parted as he realised what Ryuzaki had done. 'You only kissed me so you could steal my cake!' Light accused, causing Sayu to collapse into a fit of giggles as Ryuzaki tilted his head and shrugged, popping a piece of cake into his mouth.

'I would have given it to you anyway, you know.' Light grumbled and Ryuzaki kissed his cheek a few times softly.

'Can Light-kun ever forgive me?' He asked, eyes wide and lips pouting.

Light frowned and pecked his lips. 'Hard not to when you're so damn adorable, you idiot.'

Ryuzaki smiled. 'I knew that Light-kun could not resist me.'

'Shut up.'

'You are both so adorable...' Sayu squealed. 'I'm glad you're not dating Misa Misa anymore, she was pretty but she didn't make you act like this. It's so obvious you're in love.'

Light and Ryuzaki glanced at each other.

'Oh... Have you not done the 'I love you' thing yet?' She asked, biting her lip, wondering if she had made it awkward.

Light shook his head.

'Oh... Sorry...' She said and laughed awkwardly.

'It doesn't matter, Sayu-chan.' Ryuzaki said, leaning over and whispered into Light's ear what (given the situation) could only have been 'I love you' and Sayu's suspicions were further confirmed when Light's eyes widened almost comically and he opened his mouth a few times and closed it again.

Ryuzaki smiled and kissed him softlay. Sayu stood up and pulled Light's arm, dragging both of them out of the bedroom and she shoved them into Light's with a roll of her eyes and shut the door.

'You _love_ me?' She heard her brother ask, it sounded as if he was almost scared.

'I thought that would have been apparent by now.'

'But you're... I...'

'Shh, Light-kun.' Ryuzaki said and then all was quiet, Sayu assumed they were kissing again and rolled her eyes, glad that her brother was happy and had found someone that he could be himself with.

* * *

 **comments are greatly appreciated**


End file.
